


Lunch

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Choices : Open Heart, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Attending/Resident relationship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: Turns out that resisting a good chicken is really hard.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 4





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'Our little secret'. Yes, they're in a secret relationship😉.

[{ Our little secret}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170985)

You walk across the halls of Edenbrook, heading towards the diagnostic team office. You smile to yourself as you remember how confusing these very halls seemed on your first days. You round a corner and suddenly a familiar voice calls you out. You turn around, noticing Naveen. He smiles at you,and you notice a packed lunch box in his hands. You smile back.

"Chief Banerji! Do you need me for anything?"

"You can call me Naveen,Casey! How many times have I said that there are no formalities between us? You're my grand-protégé, remember? "

You giggle softly,nodding,"Okay,okay! So,is there anything I can do, Naveen?"

"Ah,yes! Are you heading towards the team office?"

"Yes,I am!"

"Can you take this with you? There's some Indian style lunch for Ethan. I felt like ordering today. And you know how much Ethan means to me....plus he loves chicken!"

"Of course! I'll deliver it to him!" 

"You're a lifesaver,Casey! Thank you!"

"No worries!"

He hands you the box and you continue your journey to the office. 

•~•

The automatic doors hiss shut behind you. Very surprisingly, it's completely empty,with no souls around. You go over his desk, placing the box there. A delicious smell hits your nose,and Naveen's words come back to you,'Chicken... chicken.....chicken...' 

You shake your head, trying to ignore the faint growl in your stomach. You remember the last time you had Indian food. 'God it was so delicious! The spices, the aroma,the herbs,the taste.....' 

Your hands turn into fists, trying your best to control yourself. You take a seat on the sofa, forcing yourself to look away from the box.

•5 mintues later•

'You're his girlfriend,Casey! If you take a bite,he won't mind! He loves you! A spoonful won't matter.... right?' 

'No! Control yourself,girl! What will he think if you do that? Stop yourself from doing this!'

'But a spoonful....he wouldn't notice, right?'

•10 mintues later•

You watch in horror as you finally realize that there's nothing left. You gulp,your hands sweaty. 

'What am I gonna do now? I - there's not a single grain left!' 

Colour drains from your face as you notice him(the last person you'd want to see now) entering the office. 

"Oh,what a pleasant surprise,Rookie!"

You quickly dump the box in the nearby trash can. Forcing a tight smile.

"Do you like this surprise?"

"Yes,very much."

Ethan sits down beside you, pulling you in. 

"Wh -what're you doing?"

"Oof, Rookie. How many times have I told you that no one can see us from outside?"

"Yeah,but...."

He throws you scrutinizing look. He eyes you suspiciously and you start to break under his gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that!? I swear I didn't do anything!"

He smirks,"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well....I didn't say anything like that...!"

"Oh!"

"You ate it up, didn't you?"

"Ate it up? Wha-what?"

"Hah! Don't act dumb! I saw you fiddling with my lunch and throwing it in the trash can."

You cover your face with your hands, blushing hard.

"I'm so sorry....I didn't - I was - hungry - just - I -" 

"Shhh!" 

He pulls you on his lap, grunting right in your ear,"You ate my lunch, Rookie! Now.....I'll just eat you for lunch. How's that,hmm?"

You gasp, electricity cackling in your body. He notices,and softly murmurs,"I know you'll make a fucking delicious lunch. Honestly.... you're my favourite food to eat up."

"Ethan!"

You hide your face in his chest,smacking his forearm. He stands up, pulling you with him. After a few moments,he gently puts you down on his seat. 

"Look at me, Rookie...."

You look up, meeting his eyes burning with lust and hunger. He slowly trails his fingers along your spine and you shiver uncontrollably. The next thing you know,the zipper of your dress is undone. He smashes his lips with yours, eliciting a deep moan from you. He slides his tongue in your mouth, kissing you with the passion which makes you jelly. He places himself between your legs, hiking up your dress up to your waist. You whimper as he nibbles your inner thighs while his finger pushes the lacy material aside. You grip tightly on the armrests,your eyes wide. You feel his hot breath hovering just over your core. 

Suddenly,a mechanic hiss stops both of you dead on the tracks. And by the time you've opened your eyes,Ethan is already standing, covering you from the view of the intruder. You try your best to clear the haze from your mind,and as soon as you do.....your blood freezes. You're 1000% sure that you can hear Naveen's voice. 

•~•

"Ethan,where is Casey? I want to give her something."

"Casey? Why - I mean give it to me,I'll give her later!"

You can hear the panic in his voice. You lower yourself more into the leather seat.

"Oh...okay,as you say my boy. It's just - I told her to carry your lunch before and I thought that maybe it was unfair in a way. So I just ordered another one for her."

"That's so sweet, Naveen! Just leave it there on the team table. She'll be here any minute."

"Okay. Did you enjoy your lunch my boy?"

"I was about - I mean yeah! It was so tasty! Thanks Naveen!"

You almost choke on your breath before he corrects himself.

"Hmm,so Ethan, enjoy! No one will interrupt you anymore!"

Naveen smirks and winks at Ethan before exiting the office. 


End file.
